


IPRE Family Fun Day

by zonkyhands



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Crew as Family, Fluff, Gen, IPRE Crew | Starblaster Crew as Family, Taako loves hugs but will not admit it, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zonkyhands/pseuds/zonkyhands
Summary: Cuddle parties are common, but Magnus is bored and what better thing to occupy him than antagonising Taako?
Relationships: IPRE Crew | Starblaster Crew & Taako, Lup & Taako (The Adventure Zone), Magnus Burnsides & Lup, Magnus Burnsides & Taako
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	IPRE Family Fun Day

The team was gathered in piles around their tiny living room on the Starblaster, draped over mattresses, pillows, and each other. Taako and Magnus were piled up on a mattress next to the couch which had Lucretia, Barry and Lup stacked on it. Merle and Davenport had opted to sit on the same armchair and simultaneously refuse any insinuation that they were enjoying it. This was far from the first time the crew had curled up like this and it wouldn’t be the last if Magnus (and Taako, not that he would admit it) had anything to do with it, Magnus did find himself getting a little bored of sitting in silence. So of course he started doing what he did best: antagonising Taako. 

Taako had slumped into Magnus’s side during the evening and looked almost asleep, the low and quiet rumble in his chest betraying his true feelings about their proximity. Magnus hated to interrupt a moment like this, it was rare Taako felt comfy enough to purr, but his inner restlessness demanded it. He gently wormed a hand under his friend’s arm, playing it off as getting into a better position and waited for a moment for Taako to settle down again. When he did, Magnus poked a few fingers into the soft flesh of Taako’s side and wiggled them, pulling away when Taako jerked upright with a yelp.

“Magnus!” he whined, glaring at the fighter who had a huge grin on his face.

“I had a feeling you were ticklish.” Magnus teased. Taako blushed and edged away slightly. 

“No idea what you’re talking about Mags.” he retorted.

Magnus caught Lup’s eye from the stack she was stuck in and saw her mouth _‘he’s lying’_ to him. He turned back to Taako with a grin, raising his eyebrows as if to say _‘you’ve been caught’_. Taako swallowed and shifted away a little, trying to be discreet but failing now that Magnus’s eyes were on him. Rolling his eyes, Magnus pulled Taako into a bear hug leaving the elf sitting between his legs and effectively immobile. Taako screeched in protest but stopped when he realised it wasn’t an assault. 

Or at least that’s what he thought.

Fingers began digging into his sides, drawing half-aborted giggles from him as he started to squirm. His struggling was useless against Magnus’s beefy arms and served only to drain his energy faster when he was flipped onto his back and pinned, his assailants hands going straight back to his sides to squeeze and poke. 

“Sh-shit! Magnus -ahaha, no, nohoho! Lup, hehelp!” he said between snorts. 

Lup shook her head and smiled, dyed pink hair swaying as she did.

“Nah. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you laugh till you cry.” she said with a wicked grin. 

“What’s wrong, T? You’re not ticklish, are you? Could that be it? Are you sure this doesn’t tickle?”   
Magnus kept teasing, hands having moved to the elf’s stomach in the middle of his sentence. Taako convulsed when digits began prodding and fluttering on his tummy, laughter increasing in volume when hands slipped under his shirt to get to bare skin. 

“Fuck! N-noho, please! Please, that tickles -aha! Ahaha!”

Magnus hummed curiously and let one of his hands spider up Taako’s side to his ribs and claw them, digits digging between the bones in patterns. Taako shrieked with laughter, unable to hold anything back at all. A quick glance around the room by Magnus saw that the whole crew was laughing along at the sight, Lucretia even cheekily poking Lup’s side only to be met with a sharp _don’t you dare_ from her victim. 

Magnus caught Lup’s eye and squeezed Taako’s ribs again, glancing down at him when he yelped.

“Is this normal?”

“Oh yeah.” Lup nodded, enjoying the show. “His ribs are his worst spot. Clawing them tickles like hell from my experience.”

Magnus moved his other hand up to claw at the other side of Taako’s ribs without even looking. The elf was squirming without abandon now, wheezing through his uncontrollable laughter. 

“P-plehehease! Nohot there! Ihit’s so bahad!” Taako pushed out through his giggles. Lup cocked her head to the side and hummed. 

“You wanna know how to really get my brother, Mags? There’s a spot just below the middle of his ribs to the back that’s super ticklish.” Lup said, not waiting for a reply. “Get ‘im.”

“Gladly.” Magnus replied, quickly finding the spot and digging in on it. Taako screamed before his laughter went silent and all he could do was thrash under Magnus’s hands as he tickled the living shit out of him. The elf went boneless under him, all energy sapped by the tickling. He just lay there, limp and giggling while Magnus nudged between his ribs.

“Please…” he managed, voice small. “It tickles!”

Magnus finally let up and Taako didn’t even move, still spread out and prone to another tickle attack should one come. He was heaving for breath and true to Lup’s prediction, tears were leaking out of his eyes.

“Are you okay, Taaks?” Magnus asked, concerned. Taako just made a broken noise and weakly slapped a hand on the mattress, rolling onto his side. Magnus made a panicked sound and looked up at Lup.

“Lup I think I broke him. I broke your boy, shit, what do I do?” 

“Beg.” Lup replied. 

Magnus took the command immediately. “Taako please I’m so sorry did I go too far? Are you okay? Can I get you anything?”

Taako sat up, hugging his sides and glaring at Magnus. 

“That was a dick move, my friend.”

Magnus winced. “Can I make it up to you with a back rub?”

Taako looked a little bewildered for a second before catching himself. “It’s not that serious Mags, I can handle a little tickling. But if you’re offering a back rub…?”

Magnus made grabby hands at Taako, who sat himself in front of the fighter as gracefully as he could with still-wobbly limbs.

It wasn’t long before purring rang in the air again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write, if you want more hit me up @zonkyhands on Tumblr!


End file.
